


Foreswear.

by shannonsaid



Category: Choices: Stories You Play, The Nanny Affair (Visual Novel)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26332057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shannonsaid/pseuds/shannonsaid
Summary: Foreswear: v. to make a liar of (oneself) under or as if under oath.A glimpse into Tony Russo’s life.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Foreswear.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place following the lunch between the Russo’s and Dalton’s that revolved around Sofia and Sam’s engagement.
> 
> Tony’s story is near-and-dear to my heart, and I hope you enjoy it half as much as I enjoyed (and loathed) writing it.
> 
> A VERY SPECIAL thanks to my girl Emily. Without her, I never would’ve told Tony’s story.

“I’m out!” Tony announced, jumping up from his seat. “I’ll catch y’all later.”

Sofia grabbed his arm, stopping his escape. “I’m not ready to leave yet, and you said you’d give me a ride home.”

“No. I didn’t.” He plucked Sofia’s fingers from his arm. “You assumed I would. All because you’re mad at Dalton for not reigning in his nanny, and you’re mad at the nanny for standing up to our old man.” He shot her a smug grin. “You know what happens when you assume, sis.”

Sofia narrowed her gaze, refusing to comment on his accusations. “How am I supposed to get home, then?”

Tony lifted his shoulder in a half shrug. “Beats me. Call an Uber, or - “ he pointed at Robin, his stomach twisting. “Ask Flores. But whatever you decide, not my problem.” Placing two fingers at his temple, he saluted her. “See ya!”

Removing a Black & Mild from his back pocket, he slid into his crimson red Maserati GranTurismo MC. His eyes closed, as his car purred to life beneath him - happiness could be bought. He ran his hands over the steering wheel, opening his eyes to light his cigar, he inhaled deeply.

Pulling out of the country clubs parking lot, he breathed a sigh a relief.

He respected what his family had created, the legacy they’d leave behind, he just wished his father didn’t expect him to lead the charge. Luncheons and business deals, early meetings and placating suits, were Sofia’s territory, not his. Tony felt most at home sitting in front of a blank canvas with paint on his clothes and in his hair - but no son of Paolo Russo’s was going to be an artist.

Tony rolled his Maserati to a stop in front of a brightly lit nightclub. The line to get in snaked it’s way down the block, and disappeared around the corner.

As he disembarked his car, he tossed his keys to the valet. “Not a scratch, Myles.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Russo. You know I love her.” He ran his hand along the door.

“Still. Not. A. Scratch. You wouldn’t love the lawsuit I’d send your way.” He winked, turning his back on Myles and strutting to the front of the line. “Rob.”

“Tony.” The bouncer grumbled.

Tony nodded to the velvet rope that separated him from the entrance to the club.

Rob rolled his eyes, his jaw tightening, as he lifted the rope aside.

“Good man.” Tony smiled, all teeth and contempt. He heard the groan of the crowd behind him, and his smile widened. “It’s good to be Tony Russo.” He commented to himself, buttoning a single button on his royal blue blazer.

He had barely made it through the door, before a leggy blonde in a barely there black dress, attached herself to his arm. “Tony.” She purred, running a manicured blood red nail down his cheek.

Tony grinned, his hand coming to rest firmly on her behind, squeezing gently. “Tinsley.” He said, tracing her pulse point with his nose. “Grab me a drink, won’t you, doll?” He nipped at her exposed shoulder.

She gasped, breathless. “Of course, Tony.” She turned in his arms, pressing a kiss to his lips. “Don’t start without me.”

“I may start without you,” he admitted, trailing his lips from her jaw to her ear. “But I definitely won’t finish.” He swatted her backside, as she sashayed away from him.

Tony took a handful of seconds to adjust himself, and made his way further into the club. The bass pumped through his veins like a second heartbeat. He felt the gaze of dozens of people follow his every move, his natural swagger oozing off him in waves. He nodded in acknowledgement at the ones he deemed worthy, and ignored everyone else. Climbing the stairs to the VIP area, he was met with cheers from his friends.

“Your lord and savior has arrived!” He exclaimed, throwing his arms wide.

The honey blonde beauty, raised a perfectly sculpted brow, not bothering to move from the couch she was lounging on. “The only person who sees you as any kind of savior is Tinsley.” She sipped daintily from her martini glass. “And that’s only because you have her praising God from her knees in club bathrooms.”

“Clever girl, Clara.” A dark skinned man with a pile of ebony dreads atop his head and bright green eyes, said, approaching Tony with a broad grin. “About time you showed up!”

The pair exchanged a complicated handshake that Tony wasn’t even sure how he remembered it half the time.

“You know the Russo’s, Sly,” Tony shrugged. “Nothing can ever be short and sweet.” He flopped down onto the lounge beside Clara, swiping her martini from her and finishing it in one drink. “Especially if Sofia’s involved.”

“Ahh yes, my darling Sofia.” Sylvester said, perching on the lounges armrest. “How is my blonde bombshell?”

Tony placed the empty glass back in Clara’s hand. “Still marrying Dalton, and still too womanly to run Russo Industries.”

Clara cursed from beside Tony. “Your father is such a pig.”

“That he is.” He agreed, tapping Clara’s nose with each word. “But alas, you’re still sleeping with him instead of me.”

“As if you even want to have sex with me.” Clara commented with a slight laugh, as she leaned forward to grab another martini from the array of drinks and bottles of alcohol spread across the table.

Tony gaped, surprise and worry flitting across his face. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Sylvester shot Clara a look over Tony’s head.

“It means,” she recovered quickly. “Isn’t that what you have Tinsley for?”

Tony visibly relaxed, his confidence returning in a rush. “Touché.” Lifting a bottle of tequila from the table, he took a few generous gulps. He grimaced slightly at the burn, before smacking his lips in approval. “Ahh.” He laid back on the couch, resting his head in Clara’s lap. “Tasty.”

Tony lost track of how many hours had gone by, and how many bottles of tequila and vodka him and Sly consumed, while Clara continued to sip from a mountain of martinis. But he guessed it was nearing midnight when Tinsley reappeared at his side, a little worse for wear, but otherwise just as blonde and leggy and scantily clad as before.

“Miss me?” Her voice was low and sultry, her lips pressed against his ear, as her hand roamed down his body and came to a stop at his groin. She squeezed, causing a groan to escape his lips. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

Tony turned, nipping at Tinsley’s lips. “Took you long enough.” He grabbed her hand, pressing it harder against him.

“Get a room!” Clara’s voice slurred from behind them.

Tony smirked over his shoulder. “Are you sure you don’t want to watch?” His free hand traveled the length of Tinsley’s body, taking the time to knead each of her breasts. “Or join in?”

Clara rolled her eyes, swishing the olive around in her empty glass. “You couldn’t keep up.” She smiled wryly. “Not that you’d want too.”

Tony felt his heart drop into his stomach. Her words from earlier ringing in his head.

_Did she know?_

Tony turned back to Tinsley - trying his best to ignoring Clara’s comment - and dove for her lips, crashing his against hers.

Tinsley laughed against his lips, causing Tony’s skin to prickle.

He tangled his hand in her hair, pulling her head back. His lips moved to her throat, biting his way to her collarbone. He kept his lips and teeth glued to her body, as he lead her toward the bathroom by her hair.

The pair tumbled into the bathroom, Tony shoving the door closed behind him. They were a mess of tongues and teeth and control, Tinsley vying for it, and Tony winning.

His teeth scraped along the sensitive skin between her neck and shoulder, and Tinsley arched into him, a slew of curses falling from her lips.

“Dirty words for such a pretty girl.” He mumbled against her flesh.

He released his grip on her hair, using both hands, he pushed her down to her knees. 

Tony ran his fingers down her cheek, grabbing her chin in his hand, and pulling her gaze to his. He ran his thumb along her bottom lip, while she fumbled with the button and zipper of his navy blue slacks.

His pants fell to the floor, leaving only his black satin boxers separating him from the warmth of Tinsley’s mouth. He stared down at her, her lipstick smeared elegantly across her face, and groaned.

Tinsley slowly pulled down his boxers, keeping her eyes locked on his.

Tony’s semi-erect cock sprung free of his boxers, bouncing slightly between them, and she kissed the tip.

Tony let his mind wonder away from the blonde on her knees, knowing her and her mouth wouldn’t be enough to get him off. Not after the day he had. Not after the company he had kept that afternoon. As his hands gripped the back for her head, spearing his cock into her mouth, his mind creating the picture he needed.

Tinsley placed her hands on his thighs, as Tony continued to pound into her mouth.

His eyes fell closed, pleasure overtaking his senses. It was no longer about Tinsley, but the visual he had created in his head.

Tinsley squeezed his thighs, pulling him deeper into her mouth.

He tightened his hold on her hair, a deep moan rumbling up from his chest. He continued to chase his release, his thrusts become more erratic, more frenzied. Tony felt Tinsley’s teeth brush against his cock, and pleasure took hold. He held her face against his pubic bone. “All of it.” He growled, breathing heavy.

His hands fell to his sides, as Tinsley slowly got to her feet. “You missed some.” He placed his fist under her chin, scooping his cum from the side of her mouth. He stuck his thumb between her pouty lips, grinning, while she sucked it clean. “Atta, girl!” He said, removing his thumb and patting her backside in approval.

After adjusting themselves quickly in the mirror, they vacated the bathroom.

Approaching his friends, Tony grabbed another bottle of vodka from the table - while Tinsley flounced off - and finished half the bottle in one swig.

“Has she been saved?” Sylvester asked, slinging his arm across Tony’s shoulders.

Tony nodded sagely. “She has drank the body of Tony, and has been saved.“ 

Sly threw his head back with a laugh. “Never a dull moment with you, Russo.”

Tony retook his spot next to Clara, raising his bottle in salute.

A couple of hours, and a handful of bottles later, the trio staggered out of the club.

“All right!” Sly exclaimed, swaying on his feet. “Who’s ordering the Uber?”

“Pick me! Pick me!” Clara giggled, throwing her hand in the air.

Tony shook his head. “No. No. I can’t leave Celeste. She’s tooooo beautiful, and noooo one loves her like I do. I’ll drive!”

“Fuck! Russo! You can hardly stand, let alone drive!” Sly slapped his friend on the back. “You can get your car tomorrow.”

“Absolutely not!” Tony disagreed, dangling his keys in the air. “I will drive her!”

Clara toppled into Tony, as she went to grab his keys. “Tonyyyy. Gimme your keys.”

Tony danced away from the pair, grabbing onto a nearby lamppost to stop himself from falling over. “Never!”

Sly rolled his eyes. “C’mon, bro. Stop being ridiculous.” He approached Tony, leaning against the lamppost. “Give Clara your keys, or I’m calling Sofia.”

“Call!” Tony snapped his fingers. “Yes! Call!”

Sly quickly shook his head. “No, Tony.”

Tony fumbled his phone from his back pocket with a smirk. “Yes, Tony.” Squinting, he unlocked his phone and dialed.

Sly and Clara groaned in unison while they watched Tony chat animatedly on the phone. 

As the call finished, Tony turned to his friends with a triumphant grin. “Problem solved! You can go now!” He said, attempting to shoo them away.

Sly glanced at Clara. “Go.” He nodded at her. “I’ll wait with Russo.

Clara wrapped her arms around both of them, placing drunken kisses on each of their cheeks in turn. “Until next time, boys.” Sending them a wink over her shoulder, she climbed into her Uber and disappeared into the night.

Tony turned to Sylvester, his eyebrow raising. “Why’re you still here?”

Folding his arms over his chest, he returned Tony’s eyebrow with one of his own. “Because I don’t trust you to not be an idiot, Russo.”

Tony stared at Sly for a handful of breaths, and then shrugged. “That’s fair.” He pulled another Black & Mild from his pocket, finally lighting it after a few failed tries.

“Why do you always do this?” Sly asked after awhile, watching Tony inhale and exhale the cigar smoke.

Tony’s only response was another shrug.

Sly sighed, his eyes softening. “Tony. Why don’t you just admit - “

Tony’s gaze cut to Sly’s, anger and what looked like betrayal darkening his features. “Don’t.”

Sly put his hands up in surrender.

The sound of slow, steady footsteps behind them, had them turning around.

Sly pushed himself free from the lamppost. “Thanks for coming, Flores.” He offered his hand and Robin shook it. “And sorry.”

Robin nodded, before turning his attention to Tony. “Let’s go.” He held his hand out for Tony’s keys.

Tony stubbed his cigar out on the lamppost. “Flores! My dude!” He slung his arm around Robin’s shoulders, dropping his keys into his waiting palm.

Sly helped Robin deposit Tony into the passenger seat of Tony’s Maserati. “Thanks again, man.”

Robin dismissed Sylvester’s thanks with a shrug. “I’m used to it.” He offered Sly another nod, climbing into the drivers seat.

Tony lit another Black & Mild as Robin pulled them into the late night New York traffic. Laying his head against the seat, he flopped his head toward Robin. “It took you awhile.”

“I wasn’t in the city.”

“But you live in the city.” Tony arched an eyebrow. “Where were you?”

“On Long Island.”

Tony’s mouth dropped open in surprise. “What were you doing on Long Island?”

“Why do you always call me when you’re drunk and need a ride home, Tony?” Robin asked, avoiding Tony’s question.

Tony visibly flinched, but quickly recovered. Taking a long drag of his cigar, he expelled the smoke out the open window. “Does your brother know you’re fucking his nanny?”

Robin gripped the steering wheel, his knuckles flaring white in the darkness. “I’m not fucking Sam’s nanny.”

Tony tapped his chin, feigning deep thought. “Hmm. Does he know you want too?”

Robin’s jaw tightened. “I don’t.” He growled out.

“Right.” Tony laughed, humorlessly. “Everyone saw the way you looked at her. The way you touched her.”

“Everyone? Or just you?” Robin questioned, as they pulled to a stop outside of Tony’s apartment building. 

Tony humphed. “You made it hard to miss.” He exited his car, followed closely by Robin. “I’m surprised you were able to pick your jaw up from the floor long enough to eat lunch.” He stumbled, Robin caught him before he could fall and tossed his arm around his shoulders.

Robin lead them into Tony’s apartment building.

“Good evening, Mr. Russo, Mr. Flores.” The night watchman greeted.

“Adam.” Robin acknowledged, walking them into the elevator and pressing the button for the penthouse.

Robin tossed Tony onto his couch, before walking into the kitchen. He grabbed a bottle of aspirin and a glass of water, and returned to Tony. “Water.” He raised the glass. “Aspirin.” He raised the bottle, and set both down on the coffee table. “See ya, Russo.”

“Why don’t you look at me like that?” Tony whispered, half asleep.

Robin froze on his way to the door, slowly turning to face Tony. “What?”

Tony snuggled into the couch, his eyes slowly closing. “Why don’t you ever look at me like that, Robin?” He mumbled, sleepily.

“You’re drunk, Russo.” Robin replied, his Adams Apple bobbing as he swallowed.

Tony’s eyes flew open and met Robin’s from across the room. His heart pounding in his throat. “You’re right. I’m drunk.” His hand shook as he waved it dismissively at Robin. “Thanks, Flores.”

He let his eyes fall closed again, and waited until he heard the elevator doors open and close before opening them again. He sighed, running his hands through his hair, his body thrumming in frustration and worry. “Fuck.”


End file.
